Interactive and supplemental content that has been made available to viewers has been done through a decoupled, separate communication channel. For instance, a producer can provide a separate communication channel with data, a video stream, or both over the Internet via a URL associated with the broadcast. For example, a television station can have on-air programming and also provide supplemental Internet-based content available through a website. Apart from sponsoring both sources of information, these communication channels are generally decoupled from one another. In other words, the broadcaster has only an indirect relationship to the viewer with regard to any supplemental content.
The present application addresses this in a system and method in which the broadcaster, who may be an individual using a portable computer device, provides viewers with the ability to launch supplemental content that has been curated by the broadcaster to the topics and information sources chosen by the broadcaster. As such, a more personal and deeper experience can be had by utilizing the present invention.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.